This invention relates to rolling bearings of the type generally adapted for axial movement with respect to a shaft, and is particularly directed to bearings of this type wherein a cage defining endless guideways for the rolling elements, such as balls, is centrally surrounded by an outer sleeve defining races for the balls, and surrounded at its ends by end rings.
Bearing structures of the above type are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,121 of the present applicants. In this arrangement, the cage is provided with a plurality of ball guides distributed about its periphery, each ball guide being comprised of a pair of axially extending guideways for loaded and unloaded balls, and a pair of semicircular reversing guideways interconnecting the axially extending guideways. An endless row of balls is preferably provided in the ball guideways. The outer sleeve is coextensive with the axially extending portions of the guideways, and defines races for balls in this portion of the guideways. The projecting ends of the guideways of the cage are radially surrounded by end rings, for example, of a plastic material. The cage may also be of a plastic material.
The present invention is directed to improvements in bearings of the above type, wherein the components for the bearing may be easier and less expensive to produce, and are easier to assemble. In addition, the invention is directed to ball bearing which are less subject to wear, particularly in the reversing zones, as well as to reducing noises in the use of the bearings, and to making the bearings resilient with respect to shaft deflection. The invention is further directed to a method for producing such bearings. The invention is also directed to the reduction of overall size of bearings of this type.